


On Travel

by SharpestScalpel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Chastity, M/M, minifill, not in strict conformance with the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has a request for Charles while Erik's out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a kink meme prompt, though not following it precisely:
> 
> http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=6598239#t6598239
> 
>  _http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mating_plug_
> 
>  _I was reading up on knotting when I came across the wiki entry on mating plug, and fuck if it doesn't ping all my alpha-omega/possession/claiming kinks._
> 
>  _So yeah, I would love it if someone wrote about possessive!Erik having to leave Charles for a certain amount of time and placing that plug so no one else can have Charles when he's away. Or even just for the duration of the day while they go about their work._
> 
>  _Dear writers, please do what you will with the concept!_

_What are you doing?_ Charles mumbled into the pillow, face down and sprawled on the bed, sweaty and sticky and sated. He might, if past events set any precedence, have the energy to actually speak in fifteen minutes or so.

"I'll be gone all week." Erik, equally naked and sweaty and sticky - and just as sated, truth be told, but with, he thought, more discipline than the man in front of him - leaned closer and spread Charles wide enough to see his own semen white against the abused red of Charles's asshole.

Charles huffed an exasperated sound, but did not move. _Or you could stay here. With me. In bed._ It was ridiculous and vulnerable - but Charles had a hard time dissembling when it came to Erik. _And you didn't answer my question._

Erik reached for his discarded pants, a long arm reaching for the floor. His pants met his hand halfway. "Would you do something for me, Charles?" He palmed something from one pocket that Charles couldn't see, waited for a response.

The answering shudder was an attempt to role over. A failed attempt. Charles managed, on a second try, to turn his head, to crack one eye open, to look at Erik with as much curiosity as his mind was projecting. _Of course, my friend._

The plug was small, much smaller than anything they'd played with before. Shiny metal, of course, always metal with Erik. It sat in Erik's hand, a quiet promise of a potential threat. "Wear this for me while I'm gone. As much as you can."

His throat was tight, now that the request was made.

The heat in his mind accompanied the slow widening of Charle's eyes. _Oh, yes. Yes, I will._

Unquestioning agreement - Erik blinked his eyes in the face of such trust. His blood thudded in his ears, renewed interest sweeping over him like a hot wave of wind. He put the plug, with precise and careful motion, on the bedside table, then stretched his long body out over Charles, cock already hardening. "Once more. And then you'll wear it for me."

Charles managed to move just enough to widen his legs, debauched and welcoming.


End file.
